Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{10}}{6^{-10}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{6^{10}}{6^{-10}} = 6^{10-(-10)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{10}}{6^{-10}}} = 6^{20}} $